Unlikely Revenge
by FoxKmint
Summary: Bullied and tormented Minty decides to leave town and head for the woods to seek revenge of every thing others have done to her in the past. Okay, lets just say this is another OC X Herbert story, and I honestly suck at writing, so its not gonna be good at details and stuff XD JUST READ FANGIRLS!


The sound of shuffling on fresh snow was synchronized with the movement in the little town. As a light blue penguin with long brown hair and a rainbow hoodie carried her self heavy to her igloo. As then to fall on the bed up-stairs and cry.'Why can't anyone ever understand?' she thought,' All I wont is to fit in, I only wont to make others smile...' She raised her head to look out at the town that was filled with her bullies. Her brown and blue eyes watered as she remembered the times they made fun of her for being weird and different. One penguin said she was the reason why the puffles had disappeared yesterday, because she was ugly...The EPF had set up a base deep in the woods to search for them all. The news said that a polar bear had used them to dig for coins for a source to continue a mean for warmth. She began to cry again, thinking of why was everyone mean ' I'm not going to put up with this anymore, They'll be sorry for what they've done.' Wiping the tears off of her beak, she packed her bags. A few colorful hoodies, pens, paper, dreams, and a journal. Carrying her blue-green bag outside, she whispered, ' _You will be sorry_ '.

* * *

As soon as she left a most random snow had rolled in, it was very hard to walk as the wind blew the snow with great force. As she walked further in the woods of the island, she could hardly see a red small object walking back and forth, almost in a state of worry and panic. Coming closer she realized it was a red crab! What was a crab doing out in a blizzard? 'Hey what are doing out here?' She almost yelled over the howling wind and snow.'Click CLICK!' he responded, The penguin had taken crabish in school, so it was a life saver that she actually paid attention in that class to solve this predicament. She walked further to him and seeing a white large animal laying face forward in the snow passed out, moving further, she realized it was a polar bear! Was it the same one that stole all the puffles?! And if so, why was he out here in the cold? Putting a flipper on him, she felt a super cold chill down her spine, she flipped him over to check for a pulse.  
Barley, there was a slow beating, the crab was clicking away to fast for her to understand, ' Whoa, bro, slow down, I need to get your friend here somewhere warmer than this, know any place?' The crab clicked and moved deeper in the woods fighting the snow. The penguin dragged the bear through the snow and flowed the crab to a cave that had a well camouflaged door, the crab was in a full state of panic as the blue penguin put him in a nearby recliner and felt for a heart beat.' So, whats your name?' She said putting blankets on him.  
'Click'  
'Klutzy? Neat, I'm Foxumius Kilotarus Mint, Or, um, just call me Minty!'  
'Clicky click!'  
'Ah, he's fine! just passed out from hypothermia, not a biggy! :D'  
'CLICK!'  
'Okay,okay, It is, but just bear with me! I'm a bit of a sarcastic penguin here'  
As Minty continued to warm the bear-up she looked around the cave and all the gadgets in it. In one side, there was an engine of some sorts, and a collection of wrenches, bolts, and tools on the other. The two waited for the bear to wake up making use of time, They got to know each other and become friends! Then a slight growl broke in the cave, the bear opened his eyes slowly

* * *

'Oh, HI! I thought you would never wake-up!' Minty blurted out above him.  
'HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE!? WHO ARE YOU?!' The bear raised up from the chair and yelled  
'Im Minty, And I just saved our life!'  
-growl- ' GET OUT OF HERE! KLUTZY,GET HERE OUT OF HERE NOW!  
'Clickty click click...'  
'He's right! And anyways you owe me a thank you!'  
'DO YOU THINK I'LL SAY THAT TO A FOOLISH FLIGHTLESS BIRD LIKE YOUR SELF?!'  
'Yes, I do think that and I wont leave until I GET AN APOLOGIE AND A THANK YOU PLEASE!'  
'NO NEVER!'  
'Then I get to stay with you, FOOORRREEEEVVVERRRRRRRRRRRRR! :D'  
'CLICK, CLICK CLICKTY!'  
'UGH, HOW DO I GET MY SELF IN THESE SITUATIONS! FINE! IM SORRY, AND THANK YOU! NOW GOODBYE!' The bear yelled, turned away and crossed his arms.  
'Not, Yet...'  
'WHAT?!'  
'Well, I think I deserve more than THAT! I actually have nowhere to stay so, can I bunk here for awhile?'  
'DO YOU THINK IM THAT STUPID?'  
'Pwease?...' -puppy dog face-  
'Clicky click?  
'I could help you out with stuff! It looks like you're a genius inventor or something, I can draw blueprints and get parts and, and, STUFF!'  
'Well, I am a genius, after all...' The bear said showing his ego and a smirk  
'So I can stay?!' With high hopes Minty asked.  
'Cllllliiiiiccccccckkkkkkkk?'  
'FINE! But on certain conditions!' Still being self-conscious of Minty's compliment.  
Minty and Klutzy jumped and yelled in joy of the good news they would be staying together for FRIENDSHIP! The bear explained the 'conditions' that Minty had to obey or she would have to leave. Which was all fine by her, anywhere was better than going back to town and being bullied again by hateful penguins.

* * *

'So what is your name mystery bear?' Minty asked  
'I am Herbert P Bear Esquire, The greatest villain of all time!'  
'Uh...And im Foxumius Kilotarus Mint, the crazy penguin around the corner! Call me Minty though.'  
'I still don't like the idea of her staying with us' Herbert whispered to Klutzy.


End file.
